Christmas Time
by lmjc
Summary: FINISHED! A new personal trainer attends the WWE annual Christmas party. What will she do? Includes Randy, Lita, RVD and other superstars. Special Christmas Story! Just to clear up the confusion, it's not a RandyGemma fic, it's sort of a GemmaRob fic!
1. Yuletide Season

**Christmas Time**

Okay, at the present time it is 5 days 'till Christmas! If you're reading this after Christmas-you should have read it before (only joking)! It features a new character and WWE superstars. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do. Probably 1 or 2. Please, feel free to write a review!

A boring disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any superstars, except Gemma. She's mine!

Yuletide Season

Gemma was a personal trainer for RVD-as if he needed one. She had been on the Smackdown team for 8 weeks now and personal trainers had become very popular. It was time for the annual Christmas party and Gemma had been invited.

'Oh my God! I hope they like me, what if they don't? What if they all laugh?' thought Gemma to herself as she walked up to the mansion door. The music was booming through the windows. Her fiery red hair went with her sexy Santa costume, her hazel eyes were hidden by the amount of makeup she had plastered on her face, but it looked nice.

She knocked on the door, shaking with nerves. The door opened and RVD stared at her.

"Hi Gem! I'm glad you're here. You look nice!" RVD greeted her.

"Thanks!" she replied stepping inside the large building. It was full of Smackdown and Raw superstars. She looked around in awe. 'Wow' she thought to herself. The room was decorated with mistletoe, holly and all Christmassy things. Lita greeted her.

"Hi! Gemma, right?"

"Yeah" replied Gemma; Lita was her favourite diva.

"I'm Lita, do you want me to show you around?"

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind." Fumbled Gemma.

"I don't, it's not as if Matt's here yet." Smiled Lita, she showed Gemma around. They reached the living room and Gemma froze. Randy Orton was standing in the middle of the room. He was underneath mistletoe and all the girls were queuing up.

"What's up?" asked Lita. Gemma looked around startled. She had been in her own world for a moment. "Oh no! Not you as well!"

"What?" asked Gemma-surprised by Lita's last comment.

"Randy!" Lita shook her head, "Stacy likes him, Trish likes him. Why? What's so good about Randy Orton?"

"Everything." Replied Gemma in a daze. Lita shook her head again.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" suggested Lita

"No use, I'm not good enough. I'm ugly, stupid and a personal trainer. Surely he'd want a diva!"

"What's wrong with being a personal trainer? Besides, you're not ugly!" exclaimed Lita.

'Can't stop' by the red hot chilli peppers had begun to play. "I love this song!" cried Gemma. She got up and started to dance.

"I'll get some drinks!" shouted Lita.

From how Gemma was dancing you'd have thought she was drunk. She was jumping and attempting to pole dance on a table. Lita came and pulled her off. She held two vodkas in her hands.

"Come on!" said Lita as she dragged Gemma to a table. 'Come and ruin my fun then!' thought Gemma to herself as she sat down. She gulped her first one down.

"Whoa, watch out with those girl!" remarked Lita. Gemma had another one, and another, and another.

"Steady on Gem!" exclaimed Lita. Gemma didn't take any notice. She drank 12 in total.

"How did you manage that many? Surely it's impossible! Anyway, that's enough for you!" said Lita as she picked Gemma up off the chair.

"I'm okay!" stuttered Gemma.

She stumbled onto the dance floor and collapsed at Randy's feet.

She looked up, "Hello!" she giggled like a little drunken schoolgirl.

Okay, I think I'm gonna do one more chapter, so **r/r** if you want it before Christmas! Constructive criticism is welcome!!


	2. Christmas Spirit

**Christmas Time**

Okay, this is the last chapter; it might be long. I would like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! To everyone reading this, even if it's gone past Christmas!! Sit back and enjoy (hopefully)! Just a warning: this chapter really sucks!! BTW, I couldn't think of a title for the chapter so it doesn't have anything to do with the story.

Christmas Spirit.

Randy Orton looked down at her with disgust. 'Wow, she's really hot' thought Randy to himself, he didn't want anyone to know. He helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She just smiled. Lita came and grabbed her arm, "Come on babe, lets get you home." Gemma just smiled.

Randy was a bit upset, he wished he would have spoke to her before she became drunk. At a second glance he saw her large hazel eyes, he was mesmerized for a second, until Stacy went up to him and snogged him. Randy pushed her off.

"I'm not underneath any mistletoe." He kindly informed her.

"Oh" she gasped, slightly embarrassed. She strolled away rather quickly. Randy just smiled.

RVD came to help Lita with Gemma, "Is she okay?" he asked, quite concerned.

"No, she's going to die." Replied Lita sarcastically

"I just wanna know because we've got training tomorrow."

"Hello Rob! How are you, my name's Gemma!" she interrupted, laughing giddily.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" RVD asked again

"Yes, she's only drunk, she'll be fine by the morning!" moaned Lita

"Good, I don't want my trainer being unfit."

"Shut up and help me get her to my car!" Lita grumbled; she was very annoyed with RVD.

RVD lifted her up with ease; he carried her across the thresh hold and outside. Lita smiled. RVD looked puzzled. He suddenly understood why Lita was smiling.

"Oh no. I was just helping her! Don't get any ideas!" exclaimed RVD. Lita just smiled.

Randy Orton remembered that Gemma was going home. He went outside to say goodbye. He stood on the doorway surprised at what he saw in front of him. He had thought that she was single-she was, but he had misunderstood what he saw.

RVD was carrying her; from behind you couldn't tell that she had just fallen asleep. Her arms were around his neck and her head lay on his chest. Randy Orton walked back inside; he was quite upset. 'Oh well, there are plenty more fish in the sea.' He thought to himself.

Gemma woke up when she was being manoeuvred into Lita's BMW. She saw RVD in front of her. He smiled. She smiled back. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. RVD savoured the moment; there was no way she would do this if she were sober. Lita laughed at what she was seeing.

"What?" asked RVD when their kiss was over.

"You two, you make such a cute couple!" Lita remarked.

"Yeah well, she's drunk. She won't be like that when she's sober!"

"You can't be sure." Lita explained, "for all you know she could be madly in love with you." RVD gave her a 'yeah sure' look.

'Ah stuff this' RVD screamed inside himself. He grabbed Gemma and kissed her. He wanted it to last for as long as possible. If it meant she was drunk, that was fine with him. Lita was too busy to notice, Matt had just arrived and Lita was fussing over him like a really hungry cat. Matt pointed at RVD and Gemma.

"Oh my God!" Lita exclaimed, "They're not making out in my car!"

She stormed over and broke it up. "Sorry guys" she said as she pulled Gemma away.

She spoke to RVD, "She's drunk! What's wrong with you! Just see how she feels about you in the morning, don't take advantage of her, if you really cared you'd leave her alone until she becomes sober."

Taking this advice RVD walked off, he knew she would never be like that in the morning.

Gemma collapsed on the floor. 'Grrrhhhh' Lita growled inside. She was really starting to become annoyed. Matt helped her lift Gemma up and into the car.

Lita kissed Matt goodbye, "I'll be back in a bit." She whispered to him. She drove off, taking Gemma home.

Okay, this is now finished, but I don't mind you writing reviews. I realise it was a pointless story; it ends where it begins, but I was bored and it occupied some time. I'm too busy doing coursework and homework to update my other stories. Hopefully it will be worth the wait when they're a couple more chapters in!! Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	3. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Christmas Time**

Okay, I wasn't planning to do another chapter but I am, due to requests, besides, it was a bit of a cliffhanger, this is off the top of my head. I hope you like it.

Underneath the Mistletoe

The next day Gemma turned up for training with RVD. When he saw her he smiled.

"Hi, are you okay? Last night you were a bit erm"

"Drunk! It wasn't a bit, I can't remember a thing!" Gemma exclaimed. RVD was a bit upset at this; he wanted her to remember what had happened between them.

"Anyway, lets get training, you've got a week to get ready for your match against Kenzo!"

"I don't need to train for that. I could beat him with my eyes closed!" remarked RVD.

"Don't get too cocky!" replied Gemma. RVD smiled as Gemma tied up her shoulder length red hair, her plain face was perfect for RVD. RVD took his top off so he was just wearing shorts-he did this every lesson. Gemma was wearing a lilac sports top with lilac cotton hot pants.

They went into the gym. RVD had strategically placed mistletoe where Gemma usually stood. Gemma was unaware of RVD's feelings; she had her own to consider. She didn't stand in her usual place; RVD was disappointed about this.

They went through 2 hours of rigorous training before having a break. Gemma walked back to her kit bag-which was on the other side of the room. She passed underneath the mistletoe. RVD noticed this and moved closer to the mistletoe, hoping she would return the same way. Gemma looked up curiously at RVD.

"Rob, are you okay? You're acting really strange!" Gemma queried.

"Yeah I'm fine, actually, no I'm not!"

"Well, what's wrong?" replied Gemma, quite startled by his sudden change of mind.

"Well, last night it was the party and, we got on really well."

"Don't we always get on well" Gemma interrupted

"No, you don't understand, we were, well something happened between us"

"What!" shouted Gemma

"No, not that sort of thing, we didn't have sex or anything."

"Oh," sighed Gemma in relief.

"We kissed, a lot and it was quite passionate. I wanted you to remember, but you didn't, I was afraid you wouldn't feel like that when you were sober, well, now." RVD explained

"Well why didn't you say so? That much I did remember, I didn't want you to know that I remembered it. I just wanted everything to be normal."

"It can be. We can work it out!" cried RVD desperately. Gemma pondered over this. She let out a half-heart smile. She stepped underneath the mistletoe, not knowing if she would regret it. RVD smiled and approached her.

He kissed her passionately; Gemma kissed him back.

They lived happily ever after...or did they?

Okay, that is definitely the last chapter. I know it's not very good...or is it? It ended like a fairy tale...or did it? (I must stay off the vimto...or should I?) I realise this is getting annoying...or is it? I will stop now...or will I? I hope you liked it. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
